neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Star Journey
|developer= APIM Group, Inc. |publisher= |released= TBA |genre= 3D Platformer |modes= Single Player |ratings= |platforms= Wii |media= Wii Optical Disc }} Super Mario Star Journey is one of the many Super Mario games for the Wii, produced by APIM Group, Inc. Like Super Mario 64, the player needs to collect Power Stars in different courses. Some elements are also used in the famous Super Mario Galaxy, although it doesn't contain (much) planets. It is revealed that the main hub is divided in one small hub, and several areas, each containing Warp Pipes, which lead to a different course. Clearing an end course of one area makes appear another area. As in an interview question, Super Mario Star Journey is going have ten areas, with nine of them required before the credits.Interview with Vacuum Inc. Story Like any other Mario game, Princess Peach got kidnapped by Bowser. However, Bowser also had stolen the Power Stars of the whole Mushroom World, scattered them over the Mushroom World. He also put some Power Stars around his own castle, making it fully protected, and everything else not. He also sent commands to some minions to lock up a few characters in cages, and also protect some Power Stars. Mario, our hero, has to free Princess Peach, get the Power Stars and save the world. Mario began at Peach's Castle. It was infested by Goombas and Koopa Troopas. Mario went to the top of the castle, and saw a Grand Star in a tube, which was defended by eight Goombas. Mario stomped the Goombas to get the key to unlock the Grand Star. Then, Mario got access to the first Warp Pipe around his house, which leads to Toad Town. Toadsworth was shocked that Peach was kidnapped so easily again. He said to Mario that Bowser told him that it was a foretaste of his dubious plan. "After all, I've also got a little secret which is far more dubious", said Bowser to Toadsworth. Not only that, a cage is standing in Toad Town, and not an ordinary cage. The cage has walls instead of bars, and sounds of the prisoner is impossible to hear. Also, the cage can only be opened by an amount of Super Keys. In this case, just one. Mario has to beat the character with the Super Key and has to get the Power Stars of the areas where the Warp Pipes in Toad Town leads to. Cast Playable Characters Every Character has a Star Spin, for unknown reasons. Playable characters can be switched with the use of a Character Pipe, a Warp Pipe with similarities to a Tag Barrel in Donkey Kong 64. When jumping in a Character Pipe, players can switch from characters. They are usually found in every Area, in the beginning of most courses and usually around checkpoints. Character Pipes are not found in missions where a certain character is restricted. Character Pipes can't be found when only Mario is available, so Toad must be unlocked first before Mario can use a Character Pipe. Allies and Other NPCs Items Legend Star Icons Prank-Star Icons Character Icons There are both Recommended and Restricted icons, which are shown after a mission name. If nothing is standing behind the mission name, everyone can do this mission and can clear it. Areas Main Hub - Mario's House Mario starts here at this location. In the beginning, Mario can't access the Warp Pipes leading to the other areas, until he cleared the Grand Star in Peach's Castle, which acts as a tutorial course. Then Mario gets access to the pipe to Area 1. Area 1 - Toad Town Mario meets several Toads there. Here, Mario learns from Toadsworth that the power of the Power Stars can give access to other various Warp Pipes - if having enough. He also learns that the Grand Stars are needed to access the Warp Pipes around Mario's house. The courses here are easy. Area 2 - Petal Plains Mario meets lots of bunties here. The big flowers here look very pretty, and act as jumping tiles. Buntelder reveals that every character has different stats, and different Power-Ups for their use only. The courses here are not so hard. Area 3 - Wander Woods This area is home of some Ukikis. The big trees in this forest could be climbed, and some Warp Pipes to some courses might be on the trees, or even on the top of the trees. Mario will learn from Mastiki here about the Rainbow Coins. The courses here are a little more on the average side. Area 4 - Bluff of the Sunset A cliff with a beautiful sunset. When jumping off, Mario would land in the sea. Nokis relax here as well. The elder Noki named Nonnoki explains Mario that there are several help points, like the Tip Network from super Mario Galaxy 2, and Starlow from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, which helps him to reach the star (although it would be a Bronze Power Star instead). Nonnoki admits he doesn't need all the "new stuff in these days" and prefers to clear each stage on his own intuition, like in the "old times". The stages are almost average. Area 5 - Tropolar Sea A very strange island, with both tropical and polar conditions and details. Penguins live here. Penguru says that Mario might already been at the half of his journey. He also says that Mario can always get more stars by collecting Coins and paying to Pipe Blockers to reveal new locations that are quite surreal. Courses here are exactly average. Area 6 - Summit of the Skies A mountaintop where one can see a sea of clouds. It's unknown what lives here yet. Courses coming soon! Area 7 - Deserted Desert A wasteland with all the conditions needed, except almost nothing lives here. To be exact, a just a group of one, peaceful species live here, although it's unknown which species. Furthermore, only a few rocks and gaps make the place interesting. Courses coming soon! Area 8 - Bowser's Castle Mario & co enters an interior of Bowser's Castle with enough Power Stars. Luckily, the room with all those Warp Pipes is safe, and only a peaceful species, which makes sense to be in this castle, are living here (secretly). The interesting thing about this area is that Mario (or other playable characters) can actually explore different rooms in this place, and actually can meet enemies. Courses coming soon! Other *Interview Trivia E2-A1 Reveals *Several items from Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel returns. *Metal Mario and Vanish Mario from Super Mario 64 returns under their items, Metal Mushroom and Vanish Flower, respectively. *Yoshi returns as a ridable character. He now has a few more actions, such as his Ground Pound and the power to throw Eggs. *Both Mario and Yoshi will get two new Power-Ups. One of them is for Mario, known as Tuba Mario, which could be gained with a Tuba Flower. Another one is Dig Yoshi, which could be accessed with the Dig Peanut. *Prankster Comet Stars return under the name Prank-Star. The president of APIM Group, Inc. revealed that this term was made up by his brother, WarioSuperstar. *The Spring Mushroom's power appears as well, but then in a Prank-Star mission type, being the Spring Prank-Star. *The Spinning action returns, as well as the cursor, with the power to pick up Coins and several other items. *Rainbow Star got replaced with a normal Super Star. The star is made more yellow, less glossy and way smaller than a Power Star. F.W.V.F 2011 Reveals *Area 9 looks like a sanctuary. When accessing its first course for the first time, only Luigi can play the mission. *The real final boss looks a lot like Mario, and had something to do with Bowser's plan. *The last character is owned by a different company (though being free for use). It might be a little strange why he is joining Mario, but he has his reasons. *The mission in the last course of the eighth area will not be cleared when doing it for the first time, due to the storyline. Area 9 will open after that. **Thus, the last course must be revisited anyway to complete the game for the first time. *The holder of the fifth Grand Star is not Wendy (she is involved, though), but a son of an earlier boss. *The robot Metal Mario must be fought again, with Bowser Jr. on its side. *Area 10 is in space. It can be accessed when the file is started up after the game's credits. *Mario's special Power-Up has appeared in another Mario game. References to Earlier Games *The Mission name Make Eggs, Throw Eggs is the exact same name as the very first level of Yoshi's Island. *The Mission name Empty Stripe One is a reference to the infamous Super Mario Bros. glitch of the Minus World, as it actually meant to have to be the 36th world, but as it didn't fit, the world number left empty. Because of that, the stripe and the level number (which was 1) were left alone, and looked like the level was the minus-first world. *The Mission name Bowser in the Sky (Again) is a reference to the last course of Super Mario 64, named Bowser in the Sky. However, the course the mission was played, Bowser's Skyway Fortress, is actually the first level in Super Mario Star Journey where Mario battles Bowser. Artwork Recycled artwork isn't shown here. {{scroll box|content=